Self Defense Class
by pinkcat4569
Summary: In Possession, the evil spirit inhabiting Becker discovered that the women of the ARC could defend themselves, thanks to a   self defense class taught by Becker.  This is that class


Title: Self-Defense

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T

Spoilers: just up to pre- season 4 and the webisodes.

Pairing: mild B/J

Description: In Possession, the evil spirit inhabiting Becker discovered that the women of the ARC could defend themselves, thanks to a class taught by Becker. This is that class.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters.

Author's note: This is set just after the ARC re-started. The new team barely know each other. Also, Emily, Abby and Connor don't appear, because none of them are in this time period, yet.

Self-Defense

"What are you doing, Miss Parker?" asked an impatient Becker.

"What do you mean? I'm here for the self-defense class, as required by you and Lester."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Captain," said Stella, a pretty blond research assistant, wearing a blue and black, two-piece tight, Lycra short work set.

"I think its a good idea," said Robin, a pretty red-headed lab assistant.

Becker cleared his throat. "I meant, Miss Parker, why are you coming to class dressed like that?"

Jess looked down at her short brown mini skirt and tight yellow polka-dotted sweater. "What's wrong with it?"

"You can't learn self-defense like that," said Becker.

"I think I can, and I think I should," said Jess. "This class is to teach us what to do if we're suddenly attacked, right? What are the odds we're going to be attacked only when we're in work-out gear? I'm much more likely to be dressed like this. Shouldn't I know how to defend myself dressed in the kind of clothes I wear 90% of the time?"

Becker looked at the little field coordinator, and smiled. "It would be a mistake to write you off as just a pretty girl, wouldn't it?"

"You think I'm pretty?"

Becker smiled, and turned to the class. "Now that Miss Parker is here, let's get started. Oh, the class instructor takes no responsibility for broken heels or torn clothes," he said, with a smirk to Jess.

"Pity," said Stella, with a leering look at Becker.

Becker didn't notice apparently. "OK. I know none of you are field personnel, unfortunately that does not mean that you will never be in danger. Also, as women, living in today's world, you should all no how to defend yourselves. I'm not teaching you to fight. These are a few moves so you can disarm an attacker, get away and get help. You won't be an expert after this class, but you're assailant could be. Don't stay and fight, you aren't a super hero or Jackie Chan. Hopefully, though, anyone attacking won't be prepared for you to fight back."

"Some of the moves I'm going to teach you classify as 'cheap' shots. Use anything you can to get away, so I want you to poke eyes, kick knees and legs, grab crotches, anything that's vulnerable and close. Don't move in closer yourself, don't waste time maneuvering. What you do varies according to the bad guy's position. Do what you can to get away."

"You'll probably be at a disadvantage height and weight-wise. These moves will help balance out the fact that you're outmatched in terms of strength. OK, I need a volunteer."

Jess eagerly put up her hand. Becker smirked.

"Ok, Miss Parker, come on up."

"Call me Jess, Becker."

He ignored her. "Ok, as you can see, I'm much taller and heavier. If I grab her from the front, and pull her in close," and Becker put his arms completely around her middle, catching her arms and pulled her to his chest. He was so cute, and sexy, and strong, and she was staring into his face. She tried not to, but to her horror she reacted like a schoolgirl.

She giggled hysterically.

"Miss Parker, if this was real. You wouldn't be giggling."

"I would," said one of the women.

There were some snickers.

"Focus!" yelled Becker. "This isn't a game. Someone is coming to hurt you right now Miss Parker."

"OK. I'm serious now. What do I do?"

"Good. Don't Panic. Stay calm, clear and alert. Go for sensitive areas. Try to move, Miss Parker."

"I can't," said Jess struggling inside his grip, "you're holding my arms, I can't move anything."

You can move your knee," said Becker.

"What good will that do?" asked Jess.

"Push your knee into my groin."

"I cant! Are you crazy!" cried Jess, red as tomatoes.

"This is no time to be proper or delicate. This man is going to hurt you. He's going to try to do horrible things. He might even kill you. Don't be timid. Strike with your knee."

Jess was horrified. She couldn't hit him...there. Ew.

Becker had lost patience.

"OK, Miss Parker. You've been beaten and raped," he said abruptly. Jess gasped. "He took you're dignity. He left you naked, bleeding and dumped like garbage. That's all you are," he said viciously, "garbage." He looked into her shocked face, tears running down.

Jess, in anger, moved her knee, and struck him hard in the groin.

Becker yelled, doubled over, and Jess broke from his grasp. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain, but he was laughing.

"Very well done!" he cried, but seeing her tears and the horror on her face, he realized he pushed her to far.

"I'm sorry, Jess," he said, getting up. "It's better to hear that from me, here, in a safe environment than God forbid have it happen, right?"

She nodded, and he patted her shoulder.

"I want you all to remember these creeps are deranged they don't see you as anything but objects to use and throw away like rubbish. You're not," he said, looking directly at Jess. "You're brave, smart, funny, and precious."

He suddenly realized he was staring at Jess. Quickly he turned his attention to the others.

"Now, lets try something else. Kim, why don't you come here," he said to another small brunette. She worked in the canteen.

Kim came up. Becker stood behind her. "I'm going to teach you to throw me. If an attacker comes up from behind like this and puts an arm around your neck like this, I want you to grab my arm and pull it, then move forward and lower yourself to one knee, then fold your upper body into the center and use the momentum to make me throw myself over. Then, as soon as I'm on my back, you're free and you run. Let's try it."

Kim nodded, and Becker came up behind her. He talked her through it.

"Grab my arm and pull, good."

"Take a step, move onto one knee, good."

"Now, fold downward, toward the center of your body, and..."

Kim moved him over her body until there was nowhere else for him to go but over her, and onto his back.

"I did it!" yelled Kim, jumping up and clapping. "I can't believe I did it!"

Becker chuckled. "Good job."

"Oh, me next, me next!" cried Jess, hopping up and down.

"OK, Jess, you next."

Jess stood in front, her back to Becker, and waited patiently. Becker grabbed her from behind.

"Ooh, OK, (cough), that's a little tight (cough)."

"Focus, Jess. What do you do?"

"Um, oh, grab your arm."

Jess grabbed his arm, it was so firm and strong. She could get lost in that arm, hmm...

"Jess," said Becker, waking her out of the daydream. "You don't have much time, I'm trying to hurt you, remember? Take to long in a hold like this, a real one, and you'll pass out."

"Right. Okay. Ouch! That's too tight! (cough) OK, I go down on one knee, and then I scrunch up to my center, and oh! You're over! Ya! I did it! Kim, I did it too!"

Kim and Jess bobbed up and down like bunny rabbits.

Becker laughed. "You did well, Jess. Let's move on to another move. I promise you'll all get to try the shoulder throw, but maybe on each other, and not on me," he said with a chuckle.

"OK, I need another volunteer."

Stella walked up to Becker, without raising her hand or asking.

"OK, Stella, you're next."

Stella smiled.

Becker moved behind Stella. "This time, I grab her from behind in a rear bear hug, and like before with Jess, I take her arms inside the hug. She can't move."

"I'm not complaining," said Stella, with a grin. There were some smirks and coughing sounds from long-time ARC employees, but Jess didn't understand.

"OK, now you have several options, you could stomp my foot, hard. That might not release you. Another choice is a backward headbutt. Smack me with your head."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" asked Jess.

"Yeah, it might. But again, this is about options, and what's available and vulnerable. Third option, again, not lady-like, but you can reach down, with your hand and grab the groin."

"Oh, that's the option I'm going for," said Stella, reaching down and grabbing it. "Now what?"

"Um, you don't just...hold on, Stella. You...let go."

Stella smirked, the women giggled. Jess looked appalled and had to turn away.

Becker, finally had to pull a self-defense maneuver on Stella to get free. He did a Karate chop on the top of her arm, making her let go.

"Sorry," she said, but the smile didn't look apologetic.

Becker flushed bright pink. "Let's move on. A lot of positions have different moves you can use. Jess, could have used a head hit, or foot stomp, knee kick to the knee, or a kick to the shin or ankle. Kim could elbow in the gut. It depends on the position, height and closeness of the attacker. Let's practice the different hits."

The women broke into groups and Becker had them practice kicks, karate hand chops, elbow jabs. And head butts. Becker had to smirk at the roomful of women, all holding their heads.

"You all did very well. I'm proud of you. Remember, make a lot of noise, scream, use words like "no," "help," stop." Or scream in the attacker's ear. Jab, poke, kick, hit, bite if you can. Whatever you do, get away as soon as you can. Don't stay to whip his but, even if you can. OK, I hope you never have to use any of this. Thank you for coming."

"We didn't have a choice," said Stella, coming close to Becker, who pulled back immediately. "It was fun though."

Becker shuddered as he watched her leave.

"Captain?" asked Kim. "Thank you. I feel safer. It's just me and my toddler. I do worry sometimes, being alone."

Becker patted her shoulder. "You're smart Kim. You always park in the lighted areas of the car park, and you call my officers when you're here late. You're cautious."

"You never know, though. I carry mace, and have an alarm at home, but you never know."

Becker smiled. "Like I said, you're smart. You'll be fine, and if you ever hear anything at home call the police, or me or my officers."

"Thanks, Captain, honestly. Good night."

"Goodnight, Kim," said Jess.

It was just Jess and Becker now.

"Jess, I wanted to apologize again. I shouldn't have been so graphic with what I said."

Jess smiled sweetly. "Maybe not. It did scare me, but you were right, better to be scared here then out there during an emergency. I'm OK, and I forgive you."

Becker chuckled. "Good, thank you."

"It was sweet of you to teach us."

Becker sighed. "I don't want anyone else hurt."

"You know that you can't stop it from ever happening."

"I know, but I'll do what I can."

Jess smiled. "I for one, feel safer with you back in the ARC."

"Thank you, Jess."

"You're welcome, Captain."

"Oh, by the way, thank you for not stomping me with those heels."

Jess smiled. "They would be rather effective as weapons, wouldn't they? They'd definitely be the most stylish weapons you'd ever have. Ooh, maybe I can see about getting you a pair."

Becker laughed. "No thanks. Let me walk you to your car," he said.

"That's not necessary," said Jess.

"I insist. It's a matter of safety."

"Honestly, Becker. I'll be safe."

"I meant my safety, Jess. I'm terrified of Stella, and need your protection."

Jess giggled. "Oh, all right, then."

Becker smiled, and they left the for the car park together.

The End


End file.
